Diamond Academy of Platinum Pokemon Arts
by Priestess Yuki-hime-sama
Summary: Welcome to Diamond Academy where every type of trainer comes here! This school breeds the most prestigious people in the world. Whether you are trying to become a trainer, coordinator, breeder, pokemon doctor, pokemon raner, or anything dealing with the pokemon world, this is the school for you! Follow seven girls as they navigate this school year full of romance and drama.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. I worked really hard on this. This fanfic is going to be how I see the Pokémon world. So if you don't like it don't read it. My character's name is Bella. I hope you love this as much as I do! **

**P.S. I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own my own.**

* * *

It is a peaceful night in the suburbs of the Insect District of Castelia City in Unova. Misty Waterflower, May Fireheart, Lilly Starkrashien, Bella Strakrashien-Pendragon, Dawn Psychidone, Serena Terranova, and Iris Dragoness are all sleeping soundly for the first time all month. The previous month was filled with concert after concert all around the world since the girls are in three bands. Yes, three bands. They created all three bands because they believe their personalities are dynamic, and all three of them show of most of what their personalities stand for. Only Misty, May, Lilly, Dawn, and Bella are in the bands. Serena and Iris are the managers of all three bands.

Even though the girls are extremely tired, they are also very anxious. It is August the first and, and today is the day the girls will receive a letter to see if they got in a prestigious trainer school Diamond Academy of Platinum Pokémon Arts. Yes, the name is incredibly long, but the school has the best reputation in the world. This academy breeds the most prestigious people in the Pokémon world. You name it. Coordinators, trainers, breeders, rangers, they have it all and more. This school is very hard to get in and terribly expensive and only the richest and the best students get in.

Lilly was the first one to wake up. She felt relaxed and refreshed and decided to get up and get dressed. She did her regular morning routine then put on her clothes. She put on a pink tank top, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black biker girl jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror saw her beautiful Nurse Joy genes, and decided to fix her hair. Lilly looks exactly like Nurse Joy except she is much younger and likes to wear her hair differently. She decided to put her beautiful pink tresses in a wavy half back clipping her hair that was back with a hot pink bow to match her tank top. She put on some mascara and some clear lip-gloss that accentuated her plump pink lips.

As soon as she came downstairs, she saw Bella. She loved having Bella as her sister, and Lilly couldn't live without her. Bella is a strange one with her looks. She has a rare medical condition that changes her eye and hair color over a period of one year. Less than 1% of the world's population has it. Her hair and eyes change for each season that comes. In the summer (June, July, August), she has tan skin, amber eyes, and wavy, honey-brown hair. In the fall (September, October, November), Bella has tan skin, brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. In the winter (December, January, February), she has tan skin, blue eyes, and wavy dark brown hair. In the spring (March, April, May), she has tan skin, green eyes, and wavy brown hair. At the same time, her eyes are also lightest in the morning and get darker as nightfall approaches. Since it was still summer, she still had her glowing tan skin, and shimmering amber eyes. She wore her silky, wavy hair down in a part to the right. Her hair went all the way down two inches past her hips. She wore a black camisole that fit her double D size boobs well and highlighted her 23 inch waist, black leggings, a lacy, cream white tunic with cap sleeves, and silver sandals. She looked stunning and was a sight to behold. Sometimes Lilly is jealous of Bella's looks, but she doesn't know that Bella feels the same way about her.

"Are you ready?" asked Lilly as she was eating an apple.

"I think so, but I'm so nervous," said Bella.

"Don't worry, our resume is perfect! We, as well as our friends, are totally going to get in to Diamond Academy of Platinum Pokemon Arts."

"Just say Diamond. Most people say that anyway. Besides, their name is way too long," said Bella laughing. She was glad that Lilly made her smile. It helped calm the nerves that were shaking her whole body.

"It'll be ok," Lilly said with a reassuring smile on her face. She hated seeing Bella like that.

"I'm going to go get the mail, and when I come back, I expect you to have a smile on your face!" Lilly said making Bella smile a genuine smile glad that her sister had her back.

Lilly came back inside and handed her sister an envelope that had beautiful cursive handwriting and a gold seal on the back of it.

"On the count of three we open it." Bella nodded understandingly.

"1….2….3!" The two sisters ripped open the envelopes, and read the contents of it. When they finished reading, they had two bright smiles on their faces, and they hugged each other tightly.

"Let's call our friends," Bella said leaving her sisters hold and grabbing her iPhone 6. Bella linked all her calls and put her phone of speaker.

"Hey guys," said Bella and Lilly.

"Hey!" the rest of their friends responded.

"We all got accepted so let's not prolong the array of assorted excitement," said Misty.

"Well, thanks for deadpanning it Misty. Maybe we wanted a dramatic telling," said May clearly pouting through the phone.

"Yay, a telling of princess fighting for for the chance to have their rightful place in Diamond Academy!" bellowed Lilly.

"Who will succeed?! Is it the fiery red-bed who destroys her enemies with her anger of a thousand volca-"

"Alright ENOUGH," shouted Misty through the phone.

"You guys are a bunch of little kids," said Iris muttering something inaudible under her breath.

"Come on Iris don't be like that. Let's let May have her fun," Serena said trying to be the motherly one of the group.

The group of girls laughed heartedly. They loved talking to each other and tried doing it as often as they could even when they see each other every day. They were like an extension of their family. They were sisters in every sense of the way.

"Guys, let's meet up in the city at the café near the Castelia Cone shop," said Bella.

"Ok, see you then!" said the rest of the girls, and they all hung up to get ready for their rendezvous.

* * *

Bella and Lilly were the first ones to get to the café so they opted for a table outside since the weather was so nice.

Since the waiter already came, the girls decided to order drinks for the rest of their group. The two girls ordered water with no lemon for Misty and Bella, strawberry lemonade for May, a coke and sprite suicide for Lilly, warm blueberry tea for Dawn, a vanilla latte with extra crème for Serena, and water with a lime, lemon, and kiwi slice for Iris.

Dawn is the first one of their friends to arrive. Her dark blue, medium-thickness, naturally straight hair is pulled up in a tight, high ponytail. Her creamy, ivory white skin is luminescent as sunlight cascades down her face. She is wearing a white, lacy crop top that makes her skin glow even more and accentuates her c cup breasts but also highlights her twenty-four inch waist. Her tight, leather skirt reached her mid thigh, which shows off her hips and lean legs. She is wearing an antique sapphire ring that has diamonds surrounding it and black, short boots that make her artsy look look sexier. Her deep midnight, blue eyes sparkled when she saw Lilly and Bella.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said engulfing them in a huge hug.

"You look great!" said Bella.

"Thanks! Last night I tried to get as much sleep as I could. So i put on my aloe skin masked, turned on the nice ocean sounds, and fell asleep. Now I fell incredibly refreshed and rejuvenated. After that week of concerts, I knew my skin needed a break. And, I'm not even wearing makeup!" Dawn said with a smile blossoming on her features.

It took courage for Dawn not to wear makeup. She wore it everyday and thought she only looked beautiful with it on. For her to have enough courage to not wear makeup was a sign that she was gaining more and more confidence in herself everyday.

"Well you still look absolutely beautiful, and besides, the guys around us are eating you up." Lilly said with a smirk on her face.

Dawn blushed, and looked down. Even though she had boyfriends before and loved herself and her body, she was still self-conscious about her looks and if she was really as beautiful as everyone claimed she was. She could never believe that she looked beautiful.

"Let's sit and wait for the others," said Bella sympathicly. She could tell what that look is on her friend's face a mile away. She only wished that Dawn saw herself for how amazing she really is.

Iris was the next one to arrive. When she came to their table, it seemed liked time stopped. Her looks commanded everyone's attention. Even the biker looked to catch a glimpse of this lady, but he ended up riding right into a trashcan. Iris's dark skin complexion was deep as if it could tell a thousand stories of this world's past. Her long, thick naturally curly purple tresses flowed freely down to her calves parted in the middle. Her amber eyes were lit with passion. She was wearing this; a beautiful tribal print that showed off her Amazonian looks and gave length to her petite stature. Iris is in fact an irony. Her statuesque looks show so much history and depth, and yet she is sometimes shallow and immature. But there are times, rare times, when she is speaking to you, she sounds like she has lived for thousands of years giving truth to her rich features.

"Hey guys! You won't believe this little kid that I ran into on the way here, and he is like forty!" said Iris with the same vibrant personality as ever.

Misty was the next one to come. She came sauntering in slowly taking off her sunglasses showing the guys of the café a sweet, sultry look. Her sea green eyes shimmered like the Mediterranean. Her fiery, orange-red hair was in a bob cut in layers and glowed like lava. Her fair skin was light, but it was darker than Dawn's but lighter than Lilly's. She wore a short-sleeved sports jersey tucked into a pair of black, high waisted shorts, which gave the allusion of curves on her boyish figure. Her white pumps gave a bit of girly, class to her sporty outfit.

"Hey girls!" said Misty hugging each of them. "My favorite swim team, the Swimming Mantykes, won the International swim competition last night! I didn't even get a wink of sleep," she smiled as she said this with no evidence of a sleepless night on her face.

The twins, May and Serena, were the last to arrive walking arm in arm. May and Serena aren't really twins. They are stepsisters of the same age, and they are inseparable and look very much alike. May's mom, Caroline is a Fireheart. Serena's dad, Norman, is a Terranova. They also have a half-brother called Max. Even though they look alike, they couldn't be any more different. Serena's features for one are lighter than May's. She has slightly wavy, thick, honey blonde hair that goes down her back, topaz blue eyes, and creamy, beige skin. She is very motherly and has a calm spirit. May has slightly wavy, medium thick hair, sapphire blue eyes, and an olive skin tone that makes her look like a Grecian goddess. Both girls were dressed fairly the same. They were both wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black Tory Burch boots, and a grey tank top. The only difference was that Serena had on a white leather jacket and May had on a black leather jacket.

All the drinks came, and everyone took a sip and sighed contentedly.

"Ok, Let's not talk about our bands please. I think my brain will crash if I think about it anymore," Dawn sighed and leaned back in her chair exhausted from the previous week.

"I agree," said May smiling.

"I agree too, but we need to focus on what we are going to do to get ready for school," said Serena.

"Do we half to talk about school?!" Iris asked exasperatedly, "Besides, why did we even sign up in the first place? We all already have GEDs and college degrees."

"Iris!" said a whining Lilly, "I thought we all agreed to go back to school so we can take time off from our travels and jobs, see each other more, and yet still focus on Pokémon."

"And you were the one to suggest it," said Misty smirking.

"You guys are such little kids ganging up on me like that! You are so mean," Iris complained sticking her tongue out at her friends.

"Don't be like that Iris," Bella said smiling, "and besides, what you really need to worry about is the long plane rides home first before we go to school. We just decided to vacation in Castilla City for a couple of days to rest and recuperate."

"Your right, Bella. I do not want to take a ten-hour flight back to Opelucid City! I even have to take two other connecting flights," said Iris.

"But guys, what are we going to do about our fame. I want to make new, genuine friends at this school not ones that only want to be friends with us because we are rich and famous and not just from the bands either but from our Pokémon jobs too," said Lilly.

"Hmmmmmm," said all the girls in their thinking poses. They didn't think about that.

As the girls were thinking, their waiter came over. They ordered their food and went back to thinking.

"I know!" said May, "Why don't we change our last names!" May was super confident that her idea was brilliant.

"But May," said Dawn, "We're plastered over magazines all over the world. Our faces are super recognizable."

"You are such a little kid," said Iris rolling her eyes, "How could you not know that?"

"Well you don't have to be so mean. I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" May said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on guys, let's just think about this later," said Bella trying to calm her friends.

After a while, their meal came out, and Bella's phone started to ring.

"Hey Flint," Bella said smiling into her words after reading the caller ID. Flint is a really good family friend and usually calls Bella and Lilly often, but this is a first time in a couple of weeks that Flint has called one of them.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" asked Flint.

"I'm great! But hold on, let me put you on speaker," said Bella putting her phone on speaker, "Everyone's here."

"Hey guys," said Flint smiling through the phone.

"Hey!" said the rest of the girls.

"Why haven't you called Lilly or I in a while?" asked Bella.

"Sorry," Flint said sheepishly, "I was helping Volkner with a blackout in the Ribbon District in Jubilee City."

"That's cool," said Lilly, "Not that it's cool that a blackout occurred. It's just cool that you guys can fix those kind of things..."

"It's ok Lilly. I get what you mean," laughed Flint.

Just then Lilly got an idea "Hey Flint, how would we be able to hide our identity from in our new school?"

"That's easy," smiled Flint. "Just shorten your last name, dress poorly, and pretend you are on a scholarship. That way people will just think that you look a lot like your famous counterpart."

They widened their eyes at that. They couldn't believe that Flint could be so brilliant.

"You are brilliant!" screamed the girls. Everyone in the café turned their heads at the girls. The girls look down bashfully.

"Thanks Flint. You are awesome," said Bella gratefully.

"You got that right!" said Flint.

Bella laughed lightly and smiled. "Ok, Bye Flint, love you," said Lilly and Bella.

"Bye, love you girls too."

All the girls smiled. They could finally rest and be at ease now that all the pressure of trying not to be famous rolled off their shoulders.

The girls finally left the café and went to their vacation homes to pack and get ready for their long flights home.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review. I even want constructive critism. Anything that could make this story better please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for waiting so long to update. I just started school and it's my junior year. I have a lot of work since I am only taking honors and AP classes.**

**Anyway, in the previous chapter I said the girls had their GED; well I am wrong. They have their WHSPE. A GED is where you have to be older than 18 to get it. All of the girls in my story are 15, and they have the WHSPE (World High School Proficiency Exam), which is based off of the real life CHSPE (California High School Proficiency Exam) that you can take if you are under 18.**

**Also, later on in the story, I am going to talk about how I view the Pokémon world and its government. You don't have to read it or like it, but it will be a big help when you continue to read the rest of the story. It shows how important each role is in this society and just how things work.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokémon sadly**

* * *

All the girls got in the limo heading away from the airport to their new school.

"When we get to the school, we will be heading straight to our dorms first to get our things settled in," said Bella.

"Ok, so the dorms that the school have are like little mansions. They are going to be smaller than the ones that we grew up in, but they will be big enough to hold all of us. They have been constructing our dorms for a whole year so they should have everything we want in them."

"Wait," said Iris, "Why didn't we get our acceptance letters sooner then?"

"Honestly," said Bella, "I don't know, but our dorms are going to be stellar," Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

She is excited to tell her friends about their dorms. She believes they are going to be the best on campus.

"Ok, so, our dorm is going to be a three level mansion with a basement. On the second floor there are going to be five bedrooms with a walk in closet, an en suite bathroom, and a private study. There is also going to be a rec room where we can watch TV, play video games, and play board games. The third floor has the exact same thing, but instead of the rec room, there is a movie room with stadium style seating that can hold up to twenty-five people."

Bella could already see the amazement in her friends' eyes. She knew they would be happy with how it turned out that she couldn't help but smile.

"We will also have four pools. Two of them are inside and the other two are outside. One of the two pools that are outside and one of the two pools that are inside are going to be used for training our Pokémon. Our backyard is also six times the size of Professor Oak's backyard. The reason for this is because of all the Pokémon there will be out there. I will still be doing research; so, I have hundreds of Pokémon being transferred from my research labs in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos."

Her friends' eyes widened at this. How were they supposed to take care of all these Pokémon!

Bella noticed the worried looks on her friends' faces and said, "Don't worry! I hired Hannah Joy, Bailey Joy, and Samantha Joy to help us take care of them (**A/N: These people are a part of the Nurse Joy family. They look exactly like them except they have different hair styles and are not Pokémon nurses).**"

Her friends' faces instantly relieved at what their friend stated.

"Also, there will be seven battle fields scattered across our backyard. There will also be an egg coup, a.k.a the hatchery, where I will keep all the Pokémon eggs I gather since I'm also a Pokémon breeder. Also, on the first floor of the dorm, we will have two kitchens. One will be used for the regular cooking needs. The other is a very pristine kitchen that chefs use in gourmet restaurants. This will be where Serena and I will be working on our Poke puffs." Bella said giving a wink to Serena who had a terrified look on her face knowing the hard training that will await her with Bella.

"There will also be a recording studio for us to use so we can still record our music. There will be a music room with tons of instruments in them, a ballet studio for me to use, and a studio for Dawn and I to draw in."

When the limo pulled up to their dorm, the girls looked outside the windows with awe. Their dorm was everything Bella said it would be and more. The girls quickly went inside to change into their uniforms because they had to go to class. They decided to pick rooms once they got back from school.

They went outside back into the limo and drove to their campus. When the girls go out of the car, they were astonished. The school was massive and the architecture was like a cathedral. It was so elegant and pristine even though the school was centuries old.

When the girls stepped inside the school, they were met with curious glances from the females and flirtatious looks from the males. As they were walking down to the office to receive their school schedules, they could hear chatter of people talking about them. Some of it was good. Some of it was not so good.

When the girls walked into the office, they were met with a warm smile from a Latina (**A/N: I am very sorry if this offends anyone**) woman.

"Hi! You must be the new girls," said the woman.

"Yes, how do you know that?" asked Serena.

"Everyone in the school is talking about you seven. You guys were the ones who all got a full ride to come here. Congratulations!" she smiled.

"Thanks," said Lilly, "May we have our schedules please."

"You may, but let me tell you about how we do our classes here. You will have seven 45 to 55 minute classes everyday. We have an A and B day. These days usually switch the classes you have, if you are taking more than seven. If not, then it should not affect you. Here you are."

The girls took their schedules and went to their first class, The World of Pokémon. (**A/N: I will tell you their schedules in the next chapter.**)

**. . . **

The girls went into the classroom and looked to the left. The classroom was fairly huge and looked like a college lecture classroom. There were two columns filled with rows of five in stadium style seating and separated by stairs.

"Hello," said the teacher smiling. "Come and introduce yourselves."

The girls looked at each other with nervous looks. They decided to go with the oldest first silently. Misty sighed. She knew she was the oldest even if it was only by a few days. She then looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Misty Flower."

"I'm May Heart," said May.

"I'm Lilly Krashien," said Lilly.

"I'm Bella Krashien-Dragon," said Bella

"I'm Serena Nova," said Serena.

"I'm Dawn Done," said Dawn.

"And I'm Iris Drago," said Iris.

"Thank you girls. Now please take a seat," said the teacher. The girls decided to sit in the front row of both columns since they were both completely empty. The girls split up in a group of four and a group of three. May, Serena, and Dawn sat in the left column's front row. Lilly, Bella, Iris, and Misty sat in the right column's front row.

The teacher's eyes now became serious.

"Welcome to The World of Pokémon. My name is Alexa Graham. You may call me Mrs. Graham."

The girls knew this was getting serious; so, they all got out a purple five star, five-subject spiral that said The World of Pokémon in beautiful black cursive writing.

"The Pokémon world is very vast. The Earth is divided into continents. Continents are divided into regions (**A/N: Region are countries**). Regions are divided into city-states (**A/N: for example: Snowpoint City, Nuvema Town; City-states are like the states in the US, provinces in Canada, or territories in Australia**). And city-states are divided into districts (**A/N: Districts are like towns and cities in real life except in this world they are not ruled by a mayor but by a governor which rules the entire city-state; districts are named like a major district in Sunnyshore is Beacon District.**).

"There are three types of government that exist in our world, a monarchy, a league which is a democratic republic where Pokémon are highly regarded and are determining factors of who rules our government, and a democratic republic where Pokémon is not a determining factor. Almost half of all democratic republics become dictatorships for obvious reasons. Today we will talk about the league," said Mrs. Graham.

"Continents are divided into regions. The regions are divided into city-states. A governor or a gym leader rules a city-state. There are only eight gym leaders in a region, which means gym leaders govern only eight of the city-states. A governor rules the rest. All eight-gym leaders are ranked. A trainer must go to the lowest ranked gym leader first and up through the rank to the highest ranked gym leader."

"Gym leaders are elite Pokémon trainers who are masters of a Pokémon type. When you battle against a gym leader, you are never going up against their strongest Pokémon. They use some of their weaker but still powerful Pokémon against the trainers that come to their gym. The reason they do this is because if they used their strongest Pokémon, no one would be able to beat them.

"Now, Gym Leaders are powerful, but they are not as powerful as the Elite Four and Champion and his or her cabinet. The executive branch is made up of the eight gym leaders, the Elite Four, and the Noble Three. The Noble Three is a group of the three strongest contest masters in that region. The legislative branch is made up of the senate and the House of Representatives. The senate is made up of two people from every city-state. One person from the city-state has a Pokémon related job and the other person has a non-Pokémon related job. In the House of Representatives, the number of representatives is based on the population of the city-state they are representing. People are voted in both the senate and the house of representatives."

"The Pokémon League and Grand Festival were created to help the league find trainers and coordinators who would be powerful and skillful enough to rule the government."

"Before you get the choice to be able to be apart of and move up in the ranks of the league, you must complete high school, pass the GED, or pass the WHSPE, graduate from college, and win a Pokémon League/ Conference or make it in the top 16 if you are a trainer. If you are a coordinator you must be an elite rank coordinator instead of winning a Conference."

"This means that every gym leader, elite four member, noble three member, and champion have earned a high school degree/ passed the GED/ passed the WHSPE, won a Conference or made it in the top 16 if they are a trainer or won a Grand Festival if they are a coordinator. At this moment, most of our gym leaders, elite four members, noble three members, and champions are all child prodigies and certifiable geniuses **(A/N: They are all the ones who look 30 or younger.)**. These people all have passed the WHSPE with a perfect score, graduated from college with a masters or PhD in two or more subjects at a very young age, and won a Conference or a Grand Festival at an early age."

"Now, let me tell you a little bit about the coordinator rank system. There are five ranks of coordinating: amateur, top, ace, elite, and contest master. Once you win a Grand Festival and earn the title of top coordinator, you can now enter in the top coordinator contests and enter to win the Top Grand Festival and even the title of ace coordinator and so on. But this only applies in the same region. For example, if you are an elite coordinator in Sinnoh, you can't participate in elite contest in Kanto unless you went up the ranks there already."

"There are some other things you have to do if you want to be apart of the executive branch besides the information I just told you. If you want to become a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, Noble Three member, or the Champion, you must take a series of psychological exams to see if you are sane and if you can handle intense pressure. Then you must beat the person in the rank you want and everyone in the ranks below that when they use their strongest Pokémon. Now, if you don't want a certain rank, then you will battle them until you lose. Then, they will re-rank everyone."

"Pokémon gyms. Each gym is attached to a statehouse where people who work for the city-state work. There are also smaller statehouses in each district for government there as well. Each Pokémon gym has a living puzzle or an obstacle course or a challenge or whatever you want to call it that each challenger has to conquer along with beating the trainers who usually specialize in the gym's type there **(A/N: Some of the trainers are volunteers and some get paid. This is their job essentially.)**. This tests a trainer's focus, patience, and skills."

"There is one more thing I'm going to talk about in the Pokémon government, and that is the Battle Frontier. The league to test certain trainers created the Battle Frontier and coordinators the league believed had great potential. They are governors of their city-states, but are not in the executive branch."

"I'm am going to talk a little bit about the titles, housing, and income members of the executive branch have. Gym leaders have earned the titles of Leader, Governor, Lord/ Lady, and Master. They make an average of about 30 to 60 million poke dollars. Each city states have mansions **(A/N: Like the White House but smaller and there is one in every city-state for each governor)** that has 200 bedrooms with an en suite bathroom, small living room, and a study (just to give an idea of size) that the governor can live in, but most of the Gym Leaders like to buy themselves a mansion in there city-state's main district (the district where the gym is at). Elite Four and Noble Three members have earned the titles of Lord/ Lady and Master. They make an average of 60 to 90 million dollars per year. There are mansions that have 400 bedrooms, an en suite bathroom, small living room, and a study that are larger than the ones the Gym Leaders have and they are in certain areas of the region he or she is in. Just like the Gym Leaders, most of the members of the Elite Four and the Noble Three have their own mansions there. Champions have earned the titles of Champion, President, Lord/ Lady, and Master. They make 10 to 20 billion dollars per year. They live in a castle-structured mansion that has 800 bedrooms that have en suite bathrooms, small living rooms, and a study. When the members of the executive branch come to the capital city-state's main district, they live in the castle where the Champion and previous Champions live and have lived. Most Champions usually have other mansions all over the region and in the capital city-state's main district."

Ring, ring, ring.

"Alright, class is dismissed. Have a nice day. The next time I see you we will be talking about Pokémon rangers and the international police," said Mrs. Graham.

Everyone was rushing to leave the classroom except for the girls on the front rows. They were still hanging on to every word Mrs. Graham had said in her lecture. They were writing fast, but their cursive handwriting was perfect

Even though the girls already knew everything the teacher said, they still wanted to be the best in the class.

The girls finally got their stuff together after half the class was gone. The girls were walking out of class smiling, laughing, and talking about how amazing that lecture was. But the girls didn't notice that seven pairs of eyes starring at them.

* * *

**I am going to talk about what each character does for a living/ in the Pokémon world and whom there family is more in depth in a very later chapter like chapter 10 or 15 depends on how the story is going. These characters have a lot more jobs than just what they do in the anime and games. I didn't know what to do for Serena, so I just have that she want to be a world famous poke chef and have a chain of Pokémon restaurants, cafes, and bakeries for Pokémon. That's all I have for her. Also Bella has like a lot a lot of professions that sometimes it can overwhelm her and, she gets panic attacks. She has way more than any other character. Also there families are awesome in my world. If you have any suggestions for whom a characters relative could be PM or review me. I will see if I like it, and if I do, I will put it in this fanfic.**

**I would love it if you could review please. I love constructive criticism and even if it is not constructive I will still read and acknowledge it. I want to know how to get better whether it is my writing or something else.**

**I love you guys and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since I updated and I am so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything under the brand. I only own my OC characters and this story.**

* * *

It was ten minutes before lunch, and the girls' teachers decided to let them out early since it was there first day back.

May and Bella decided to go to the library with the extra time they had. Everyone in their group loved reading, but none read like May and Bella. Usually May and Bella would be the only ones awake at 3 o'clock in the morning trying to finish a book or more like three. Unlike the others in the group who stuck to a certain genre, May and Bella read anything they could get their hands on whether it was fiction, non-fiction, poetry, sci-fi, science, or history. The girls were just going to take a quick look then come back later on in the afternoon.

As they came into the library, they were amazed. The library was absolutely beautiful. It was three stories and it looked like it had books for miles. The library was neatly organized with separate "wings" for each of the different genres of books. They even had couches and tables and chairs. When they entered, they saw a girl sitting by herself at one of the tables and decided to introduce themselves to her. They knew they wanted to make new friends; so, why not start with her? She looked about 5'7". She has long, straight dark green hair with her bangs just above her grey eyes. She has tan skin and wears glasses. She is plain but pretty at the same time.

"Hi my name is May and this is my friend Bella!" said May with a smile.

"So," the girl said rudely looking at the two with disgust.

"Eh…" May rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"What, did you think I was going to tell you my name to you two snobs," the girl said. She got up and started to walk towards the girls slowly.

"You thought I wanted to be your friends didn't you. Well I would never fall for that trick again. First you want to befriend me, and then you are going to stab me in the back. Well, news flash! You two are the sickest most disgusting human beings on the planet! Now, Get. Out. Of. My. FACE!"

With that said she pushed May down on the floor. You could feel the rage coming off of the girl.

Bella quickly helped get May on her feet and the two quickly made their way out of the library.

* * *

Misty and Iris were headed to the cafeteria. Their class is the farthest from the cafeteria; so, they decided to head straight to lunch, but they would stop at their lockers first.

As they were heading down the hall, they saw a girl. She was about 5'5", had curly, light blue hair, bubblegum pink eyes, and fair skin. She was skipping down the hallway towards them.

"Hi! My name is Rosie Dusk. What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Misty and this is my friend Iris," said Misty.

"Cool! Would you and your friend like to sit with my friends and me at lunch? I know you are new here, and I wanted to get to know you better," Rosie said with a warm smile.

Her words touched the girls, and they were grateful that someone wanted to be their friend. None of them had ever been able to have friends before besides each other and maybe a few others from their hometown. In fact, not many people wanted to be friends with the girls and that's why their group is so close. They only have each other to rely on.

"Actually, would you mind seating with us at lunch. We have more people in our friend group than us, and I believe it will be easier that way," said Iris.

"That sounds great! See you in a bit!"

Rosie proceeded to skip down the halls airily. Misty and Iris just looked at the pixie.

"You are certainly getting better with the immaturity thing," said Misty smirking.

"No I'm not! That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I tried so hard not to scare her off. I thought I was going to die!" said Iris exasperatedly.

"Well you did fine," said Misty giving Iris a shoulder hug, "Let's just hope you don't scare her off at lunch."

And with that, Iris just pouted.

* * *

Dawn and Serena were headed to the cafeteria. They told the girls they would meet them there. They just wanted to freshen up first.

As Dawn and Serena went into the bathroom, they heard crying coming from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" said Serena

"Oh, um…hi," said the girl stepping out of the stall wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What were you doing in the stall?" asked Dawn going in her purse handing the girl a tissue.

"Thanks," said the girl cleaning her face with the tissue. But she noticed the girls still staring at her expecting an answer.

"Well," said the girl looking down and shuffling her feet, "I was hiding from Lady Coco's gang."

"Who is Lady Coco?" asked Serena.

"She is the most popular girl in the entire school. Girls want to be her and boys want to be with her."

Dawn frowned. She hated it when people were mean to other people. It reminded her of her and her friends' struggles, and how they never wanted anyone to feel that sort of pain. Tears threatened to surface, but she held them down.

"Well, if you don't mind, why don't you come eat lunch with us and our friends," offered Dawn. "We would be glad to have you sit with us."

The girl looked up from the ground astonished. Never had anyone asked **her** to eat lunch with them before.

"T-t-that sounds great. My name is Maria Winters by the way."

Maria Winters is about 5'6", has wavy, jet black hair cut just above her shoulders, dark skin, and lavender eyes.

"My name is Serena Nova, and this is my friend Dawn Done," said Serena smiling. She was glad she could make a new friend.

"I actually have a couple of friends by the way; so, would it be alright if they came to eat with us as well?" Maria asked.

"Not at all," said Serena smiling.

"Thanks!"

And with that the trio left and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The group of seven girls was once again united. Since they all brought their lunch, they didn't need to go in the cafeteria line. All they had to do was wait for their guests.

They got a huge table. It was round and looked rather expensive. Half of the table was made like a booth and the other half had chairs along the side of it.

After a few minutes, they could see their guests coming. You could clearly see Rosie walking right towards the table dragging the girl with the green hair behind her while Maria Winters trailed beside them.

"Hey guys!" said Rosie smiling, "My name is Rosie Dusk for those of you who don't know, and these are Sparks Evergreen and Maria Winters."

Maria looked a little bit worried, and Sparks looked down right annoyed. The three girls took their seats and the group of seven introduced themselves.

"I'm Misty Flower."

"I'm May Heart."

"I'm Lilly Krashien."

"I'm Bella Krashien-Dragon."

"I'm Serena Nova."

"I'm Dawn Done."

"And I'm Iris Drago."

"Yeah, well, we don't care," said Sparks rudely as she sat down in one the chairs.

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Maria with a shy smile.

"See, didn't I tell you they were great!" said Rosie.

"Yeah, they are just peachy," Sparks said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Sparky, be nice," said Rosie gently pushing Sparks.

"Don't call me Sparky," Sparks glared at the blue-headed pixie but her smile never faltered.

"So, what do guys plan on becoming once you graduate?" asked Serena. She was genuinely curious to what these girls wanted to become. All of the girls seemed nice with the exception of Sparks who could be under her callous exterior. She wanted them all to succeed.

"Well, I always knew what I wanted to be when I would grow up every since I was a little girl. During the summers of my childhood, I used to spend the summers at my grandmother's house. She owned a pokemon daycare that she used to take me to, and sometimes she would babysit some of her neighbors' kids. So I decided to put the two together. I want to combine a human children's daycare with a pokemon daycare. This way children can interact with pokemon at a younger age," said Rosie.

She was glowing with the telling of her story. She loved her dream and she would do anything to make it come true.

"I want to become a pokemon idol," said Maria.

The girls were a little surprised by that response since the girl was very quiet, but she had a determined glint in her eyes and the girls knew that she would achieve it.

"What about you Sparks? What is your dream?" asked Bella. She wanted to try and get Sparks to open up even in anger.

"That's none of your business Barbie," said Sparks with the same energized anger in her voice. **(A/N: I actually happen to love Barbie and her movies. That is just what people say. Sorry if I offended anyone as well.)**

"But, I don't even have bl-"

"Let it go Bella. Let it go," said Misty shaking her head. This Sparks girl was getting on her last nerve. She hated it when people were mean to her friends since they already had to go through so many hardships themselves over the years. But she took her own advice and let it go. Maybe the girl had a reason to be angry.

All of a sudden, the cafeteria erupted into noise and chatter. Pictures were being taken of the two groups that entered the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" said Lilly playing with her salad.

"They're the popular crowd," sneered Sparks.

"Even though they don't associate with each other," said Maria.

"Why not?" said Iris, "I mean if there both popular wouldn't they interact with each other and be friends?"

"Not necessarily," said Maria, "The girls are super popular and are Lady Coco's group. They are her most loyal followers. They want to be the girlfriends of the boys in the boy's group. But the boys wouldn't ever date the girls though. They think they have no substance."

"The boy with the unruly spiky jet black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes is Ash Ketchum. The one with green hair, fair skin, and green eyes is Drew Hayden. The one with spiky dark blue hair that goes in every direction, fair skin, and has red eyes is Hugh Powers **(A/N: this is Hugh from Black 2/ White 2)**. The one with spiky brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes is Gary Oak. The one with light purple hair, tan skin, and onyx eyes is Paul Shinji. The one with shagy dark brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes is Black Onyx **(A/N: this is Black from Black/ White)**.The one with light green hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes is Trip Shooti. The one with short, messy blond hair, dark skin and icy blue eyes is Alexander Coffin. The one with tan skin, green eyes, and short dark hair is Jacob Brackien. And the one with long, wavy brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes is Xavier Bravewood," said Rosie.

"All of them come from money. They come from some of the richest families in the world and have made their own path in the pokemon world. The only one who doesn't is Xavier, and he made his billions in Pokemon technology," said Maria.

"They all make stellar grades as well. Paul, Gary, Drew, and Xavier take mostly AP classes, and they take honors classes if they don't offer the AP class. They are incredibly competitive with their grades and their averages in all of their classes are a 98 or a 99. Trip, Jacob, Hugh, and Black all take honors classes, and their averages in all of their classes are 95. Ash and Alexander take CP (college preparatory) classes, but that doesn't mean they're not smart. Alexander works really hard in all of his classes and has an overall average of 93. Ash on the other hand doesn't even try. He can barely make a C, **[A/N: Grading scale: 90-100 (A), 80-89 (B), 70-79 (C), 60-69 (D), 0-59 (F)]**" said Rosie.

"Wow, how do you know all of this stuff?" asked May.

"Paul, Gary, Drew, and Xavier are in most of our classes and they talk about their grades and their friends' grades all the time. Also, all of their fangirls talk about them all the time like it's the only thing going on in the world," chuckled Maria.

"So, did you say that Paul Shinji goes her like **the** Paul Shinji?" asked Isabella trying to be nonchalant.

"Why, is Barbie a fangirl of his?" smirked Sparks.

"No, I am not one of his fangirls, but I am a fan," said Bella smiling at the end.

"I always keep my favorite article of him in my purse in case I meet him. I made a promise that if I met him I would ask him to sign it."

"Then go ask to sign it. He's right over there," said Maria.

"I couldn't," said Bella looking down bashfully, "I would be too nervous."

"Well if you don't make it, fake it. Or what would fit the situation better would be, if you don't have it, grab it. Since you don't have real confidence at the moment, fake it," said Misty.

"That's a good idea. I'll try that. Well, here I go. Wish me luck."

She walked up to the table slowly. She was a little nervous, but she decided to do what Misty said. If she didn't have real confidence then she would just fake it. She took a deep breath with her article in hand and went to the table.

"Excuse me," said Bella.

Everyone at the table stared at her intently. They were all wondering if she was just another fangirl. And if so, they were prepared. They knew fangirls liked to talk to them and follow them everywhere, but this was getting ridiculous. It was like the all the fangirls decided to stress out the guys by forming large mobs wherever they went. They even followed them to the bathroom.

"Are you Paul Shinji," Bella said looking directly at his piercing gaze.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Paul coldly.

He really didn't have time for fan girls today. He already had to out run a hoard of them the other day from the airport. Seriously the airport, where are girls even getting that information? Some of them were even on his flight, and he caught one girl trying to cut a lock of his hair while he slept. Fortunately, he woke up in time before she could do anything. Unfortunately for the girl, she had to be let off the plane for having sharp pointy objects in the aircraft.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath to muster up all of the fake courage that was inside of her.

She then smiled and said, "Could I please steal a moment of your time. I promise that after today I will not talk to you nor look at you unless it is inevitable."

"Hn"

She smirked and said, "I am going to start off by saying that I am not one of your fan girls. I am not going to scream and yell about how cute you are. Besides you aren't even my type."

This got Paul's attention. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. Never in his life had he met a girl who wasn't head over heels in love with him. At her words, he was relieved but was still curious as to what she wanted to tell him.

"I am going to tell you that I belie- no, I know you are an excellent trainer. You are just incredible. In battles you are perceptive and intuitive. You are flexible and adapt quickly. Nothing surprises you, and even if it does, you gain your composure back quickly. You have incredible judgment and do well under pressure. Your skill and power are a force to be reckoned with. You even know how to use the battlefield to your advantage, and your strategies are so incredible that it makes me want to faint from the excitement of seeing them. You are a brilliant strategist. I have seen you in multiple battles on TV and in real life. I also watch recorded battles of you as well."

" I never easily take to trainer. It takes a lot to impress me, but with you it was effortless. I have read many interviews in many magazines with you in them. All of them were superb. You are incredibly modest yet you know how good you are. You give people respect that you deem should have respect. You challenge trainers who you know are better than you, but you do that because you want to test your strength and see how far you have come. You never battle trainers who you know are weaker than you, but when you do, you use that as an opportunity to not only show off your strength, but to be helpful to the other trainer which in turn empowers them to train harder."

" When you win a match, you never celebrate or get cocky. When you lose, you never become angry or a sore loser. You always believe you can get better and never settle for less than perfection. I have seen battles where you only use them to strengthen your Pokémon's moves or test their strength. And I have seen battles where you use strategy to the fullest extent. In all of them, you have shown to be an incredible battler. You are immensely knowledgeable about Pokémon, and you know how to use your Pokémon's abilities to your advantage."

" You are a great trainer, but that doesn't mean you can't get better. I know what it's like to feel like you have to train you Pokémon everyday. You feel that if you don't train them everyday they will become weaker and all of your hard work would be ruined. I know because I used to do that. One day a member of my family said that I should have one day where both my Pokémon and I should rest. So every Sunday, my Pokémon and I relax, play, and hang out. Doing that has increased my Pokémon's strength tremendously. Let you and your Pokémon have a day of rest each week. If you keep training everyday you could burn out. I know because one of my friends did that one time, and I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to go far. I want to see you reach your dreams your goals and succeed."

Paul couldn't believe what this girl had just said to him. Never had he felt so flattered and embarrassed in his life. He never knew that he had fans like her. He only thought he had the fan girls.

"Hey! What about the rest of us!" shouted Gary, "we're just as good as Paul."

He hated how such a beautiful girl didn't even talk about him. He would usually have girls talk about how much they love him and think he is a good trainer for hours. Besides, he didn't want Paul to have all of the attention.

"Oh, who are you?"

"Oh why, why! How come you do not know me beautiful lady!" Gary said dramatically.

"Kidding," said Bella with a small smile.

"I know who you all are I just …," Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "look, it's complicated. Paul is literally one of my favorite trainers of all time. The rest of you are good. You just don't impress me as much as Paul does. And it takes a lot to impress me."

At that Paul smirked. It was funny thinking that this trainer felt as if he was better than all of his friends.

"That being said," said Bella, "Paul would you please sign this article for me. It was in _Pokémon International_. It is my favorite interview about you. This interview was so deep and moving. It literally brought me to tears."

Bella was clearly ecstatic by finally being able to have Paul sign the article. She handed Paul the article, and he signed it. She looked like a kid receiving their favorite candy from the candy store as Paul handed her back the article.

"Thank you very much," said Isabella smiling one minute then smirking the next, "A little fletchling told me that you are very vied for in Sinnoh. The League wants to make you a member of the elite four if Aaron decides to leave and become a member of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, but the Battle Frontier wants you as well, taking the place of Darach as the Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle. What a predicament is it not?"** (A/N: I know that Caitlin was the Frontier Brain of Sinnoh's Battle Castle, but it makes more sense to me that Darach stayed and became the Frontier Brain since he was battling for her anyways and since Caitlin is now an elite four member in Unova.)**

"How do you know that? No one is suppose to know about that only people involved with the League do," said Paul looking suspiciously at the girl.

"I have my secrets," she said smirking.

"Also," she began looking rather seriously, "Tucker of the Battle Dome is said to be looking for someone he can mentor during the summer. He is master strategist and said to be the best in the world. Apply for the mentorship. He will only pick one, but there is no doubt in my mind that if you apply he will pick you. Thank you for your time."

Bella gave Paul the information on the mentorship and bowed deeply. She then walked away from the table heading off in the cafeteria line to get an apple with a smile on her face. What she didn't know was that ten girls were glaring at her. They couldn't believe that someone else talked to their "boyfriends."

As Bella was leaving the cafeteria line with an apple in hand, she passed between an empty table and the popular girls' table. All of a sudden she is falling onto ground.

"Watch where your going loser," said Lady Coco with a smirk, and with that she dumped her entire plate of spaghetti heavy on the sauce and melting chocolate ice cream on top of Bella.

The entire cafeteria went into an abrupt silence. You could feel the tension in the air. The tension was so thick that it felt like you would suffocate.

Then in a moment, the cafeteria was filled with laughter. Everyone was laughing at Bella. Bella heard the laughter and it struck her heart, but she would not cry.

Bella stood up with her head held high, and she walked out of the cafeteria like a princess. She would not let Lady Coco hold any power over her. The laughter died down as she walked away. People were wondering why she didn't cry or break down in humiliation like they thought she would. They were surprised and awestruck. Never had anyone been strong enough to go against Lady Coco to the point where he/ she was never humiliated by her.

Bella's friends stormed out of the cafeteria after their friend throwing glares at Lady Coco. With that, Paul and his friends got up and walked out of the cafeteria after the girls that just left.

"Paul! Where are you going?" asked Lady Coco.

"Somewhere far away from you," said Paul glaring.

"Well, why don't you get away from me with me," said Lady Coco getting her things to go leave with Paul.

"I don't think you understand. I. Don't. Like. You. I never did and I never will. I would never date a girl who would put down some like that," said Paul.

With that being said, Paul and his gang left the cafeteria in search of the girl.

"Come on Paul, don't be like that! Paul, PAUL!"

Lady Coco was infuriated at what Paul said to her and a little embarrassed by looking so desperate. She couldn't believe that that little wannabe talked to her Paul and that Paul didn't like her. Who didn't like her. Men fell at her feet all the time. How could Paul not do the same?

"Come on girls, we're leaving." And with that said Lady Coco and her followers left a little unwillingly as they were clinging to the arms of Paul's friends.

* * *

**Well, that was long. This chapter was about 4,200 words. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it. I will be trying to update weekly now. I have half of the story planned out all I have to do is write it.**

**Rate and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**VERY IMPORTANT: Paul and Bella are not going to be a couple. I am going to make that clear now. These two characters will have a brother sister relationship but nothing more. Also, all of the characters will not instantly start to like their respective boys. It will be a very long time before they start to have feelings for each other. I am going to make that progression slow.**

**Here are the pairings:**

**Misty x Ash**

**May x Drew**

**Lilly x Black**

**Bella x Gary**

**Serena x Hugh**

**Iris x Trip**

**Sparks x Alexander**

**Rosie x Jacob**

**Maria x Xavier**

**Reminder:**

**Regions = countries**

**Cities and towns= city states= provinces (I know that city-states are actually cities that act as countries, but I am using it this way)**

**Districts= cities and towns**

**Main District= capital city of a city-state**

**Also this is NEW so pay attention. The main district has two names. For example the main district of Castelia is either Insect District or Castelia City (it's like New York City, New York). The main district of a city-state that has a gym will be named after the name of the badge. For example Castelia's gym badge is called the Insect badge. Hence the name of the district is Insect.**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: All the events that happened in Pokémon Heartgold, Soulsilver, Platinum, Black and White, Black 2 and White 2, X and Y, and Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, and Pokémon Rangers, Shadows of Almia, and Guardian Signs happened. The only difference is that the legendary Pokémon are not catchable, and children did not take out the groups that plague the characters in the games. They were taken down by the cooperation of the international police, Pokémon rangers, and the elite four of that region, and the police and military forces of that region. Ash also didn't save the world.**

**I am taking elements from the games and the anime, but this is still very different from both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own this story and all of my original characters.**

* * *

"Bella! BELLA!" Misty yelled out to her friend.

She was worried for her. The situation was quite humiliating, and she was sure that if it were one of the other girls, she would have cried.

"Yes Misty," Bella calmly responded.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine. What happened is nothing to cry over. Besides, I've experienced worse," she said darkly.

The edge was in her voice, and memories were flooding back like a tidal wave hitting the coast, soon and continuous. But she wouldn't let them make her cry or get her down. She would be strong. She has been through too much to break down after something as small as this.

Their other friends finally caught up to the two girls. They were shaken and angered about the events that just happened.

"Coco won't know what hit her when I find her!" Lilly pounded her fist into her hand.

She couldn't stand anyone who hurt her sister. She wouldn't stand for it. She would pummel everyone if she had to.

"It's ok Lilly. I'm fine. Don't let her get you worked up," said Bella giving her sister a small smile.

"Gosh, I hate her so much," said Iris, "Little Miss Copoo is just stupid and immature. She needs to have a time out for her attitude."

Iris crossed her arms in frustration. She did not like this girl not one bit.

"Barbie got what she deserved. She should have seen it coming," said Sparks.

She wasn't letting up for a moment. Would her anger ever cease? She just wanted these new "popular girls" to get hurt and learn their lesson. She wanted them to feel what she feels. She wanted them to know what true pain feels like.

"What is wrong with you?!" Lilly and Misty spoke simultaneously.

"What is your problem?!," Misty stepped in front of Sparks causing the group of girls to cease walking.

"All we're trying to do is be nice and maybe make a few friends at this school, and you keep putting us down! You were rude at lunch and now you bully Bella who was just attacked by some psycho maniac!"

"Maybe Barbie shouldn't have provoked the beast then!" Sparks turned away from Misty but ended up running into Lilly.

"First of all, you don't talk to my friends that way, and you don't talk about my sister like that. Second of all, Bella is not blond you stupid fir tree." Sparks scowled at her words.

"Third of all, if you can't understand that we are being nice to you and trying to be your friend, you can leave right now. We don't want to be friends with someone who is going to give us any more hardships than we already had."

Lilly looked sternly at the girl. She wasn't going to take any of her crap lying down. No one was going to mess with either her or her friends and get away with it.

Sparks looked down at the ground. Her face softened for a second, and then it hardened.

Then she sighed and said, "Fine…I'm…sorry."

"You're forgiven," said Bella with hardly any emotion at all.

It was like she was in some kind of phase. Her acceptance of the girl's apology was sincere, but she couldn't help but shut down.

The girls looked at Bella with a sad face. They knew what she was doing. They knew that she was putting up a front, an emotionless wall. She always did that in an attempt to protect herself from the pain.

The other girls accepted the apology that Bella accepted for all of them. Usually when Bella says to forgive someone, they usually do it. The girls would still be cautious and have their guard up against Sparks, but they would not hold a grudge against her. It was cardinal law in their group to take the lead of Bella especially in a situation like this.

"Hey girls, wait up!"

The girls turned around to look for the owner of the voice. They saw that the voice came from the black haired, brown-eyed teen, Ash Ketchum.

The rest of his friends were following him.

"Are those the group of popular boys that Maria, Rosie, and Sparks were telling us about?" Serena whispered to Bella.

Bella nodded confirming the observation.

The boys finally caught up to the girls, and the group started walking again.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I started to follow them when they left. I just did.

I feel a great deal of respect for the girl even though I have never seen her battle before. It's weird. This feeling I have. I want to make sure she is ok. I've never done that for any of the girls Coco has humiliated before. Even my friends were questioning me.

"Why are we going after those girls?" asked Drew.

"Don't tell me you like that chick who was at our table Paul," Gary smirked at Paul.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't like her like that. I just want to make sure she is ok."

And it's true. The feelings I feel for her are not like the ones between two partners that I know well. It feels more like what I felt when Conway was bullying Ash. I wanted to protect my friend, and I feel like I want to protect this girl now.

**Drew's P.O.V.**

I have no idea what to make of this girl. She is shy and yet confident. She is cautious and yet daring. She even went as far as to bring up restricted League business in front of us.

But what I can't believe the most is that this girl doesn't know Paul. Well, she knows him, but she doesn't know know him. How could she "know" about Paul but not girl just seems to completely ignore me. I mean who could ignore me? I have never met a girl who didn't seem to know more about me than me.

**Third Person Omniscient P.O.V.**

It was awkward for a few moments, but then a voice popped up.

"Where are we going?" asked Ash.

"We as in my friends and I," Bella pointed to herself and her friends looking back at Ash, "are going to our dorm so I can change. But you boys are welcome to come if you want."

"Why are you inviting the parasites into your dorm?!" said Sparks.

"Sparks, if they cared enough to come out here then the least we can do is offer them our hospitality and let them come with us," said Serena.

She was not going to let Sparks stop here from inviting them in. She wanted to be hospitable, and who knows, maybe these boys would be nice, and they could be friends.

**Alexander's P.O.V.**

Ah, how sweet. She called us parasites. I wish I wasn't a parasite to her though. If the events of last year didn't happen, I probably would have had a chance with her.

She never smiles anymore. I miss her smile. She won't even look at me.

I wonder if these new girls are her friends. I hope so. I want her to achieve her dreams. I want her to have it all. She deserves loving and kind friends, not the kind that stabs you in the back and leave you humiliated in front of the whole school.

**Xavier's P.O.V.**

I don't know if this is a good idea following these girls. We don't even know them, and I certainly don't want to be late for class. I want the teachers to know that I am a responsible student with student council elections and honor council elections coming up soon.

Why does Maria keep looking at me? Why is she blushing? Oh no… I didn't want to believe it was true, but apparently it is. Maria like likes me. Well, that's what all my friends tell me, but I didn't want to believe it. But now with these observations I have just made, their theory was correct.

I really don't have time to like somebody right now, let alone be in a relationship. I need to focus on building up my company. I don't need any distractions.

**Third Person Omniscient P.O.V.**

Soon the girls and guys were at the girls' dorm, and everybody made their way inside.

"Wow! Your dorm is a lot nicer than ours and more spacious," Maria's eyes were bugged out like a caterpie.

She never knew that the dorms could be this nice. Her dorm was great, but this one was even better.

"I know. I love our dorm, but it came with three extra bedrooms, and we don't know what to do with them. So for now, we are just keeping them open," said Iris thoughtfully.

"It's nothing special. Our dorm is way better than yours. Ours is twice as big and has a bowling alley and a game room bigger than the one at Dave and Busters," smirked Drew.

"Well aren't you the stuck up one...," grumbled May.

This guy was seriously pissing her off. He was being annoying and arrogant, and May hated arrogant people.

"No, I'm just the hot one," Drew smirked.

Bella not hearing their conversation said, "I'm heading upstairs to take a shower and change. You all can go into the living room and wait for me."

Everyone went into the living room and settled down somewhere whether it was on the couch or the floor.

The air was awkward and tense. No one knew what to say, and May was just glaring at a smirking Drew, and Sparks seemed to have her permanent scowl in full bloom.

**Black's P.O.V.**

This is so awkward and boring. All I wanted to do was eat my lunch and maybe do a little cloud watching while I was at it. But no, Paul just had to follow this girl and her friends.

But I may get to get out of class if this takes a while; so, that's a bonus.

**Trip's P.O.V.**

Wow, what a scene back at the cafeteria, and to think we are now here with the girl who survived the horror of Lady Coco. I actually feel bad for Paul. He has a real psycho fangirl. I have my share of fangirls too, but none of them have been like Lady Coco.

I feel like I need to document this occasion to show that not all girls will be our fangirls or will be fangirls like L.C. and her gang.

**Third Person Omniscient P.O.V.**

Bella came back downstairs changed into a black plaid skirt, a white dress shirt, and a red sweater with the school's gold crest near the heart. She also put on a necklace with two pokeballs hanging on it. All the girls wore one, except hers was the only one that had two pokeballs on it. The rest had only one.

"Ok… well, this is awkward. Since we all don't really know each other, why don't we introduce ourselves? Let's state our name, how old we are, what city-state you come from, what region you come from, and what you plan on doing with your life like what you are striving to become while at Diamond. Is this ok?"

Bella wasn't quite sure what to make of this large group of people in her living room. On one hand she saw this as an opportunity to make new friends and strengthen the ones she made with the three new girls by getting to know more about them. On the other hand, tensions could rise as she could already see with May and Drew.

_Click._

Iris blinked.

"Did you just take a picture of us?!" asked Iris looking at the light green haired boy with the camera.

_Click._

Iris was getting irritated. She did not like people taking pictures of her. She didn't even like taking pictures of herself, but she did it because her fans like it when she posted them of Instagram.

"Ok, you are going to have to stop that right now!"

"Relax, I'm done," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Guys that's enough," Bella said directly toward the direction of Iris and the boy she was having a complication with, "let's start. Boys why don't you start since you are the uninvited or rather unexpected guests."

"Well that was nice," the boy with brown spiky hair smirked.

Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go first!" said the boy with the unruly, raven, spiky hair.

"My name is Ash Ketchem. I'm 16 years old and am from Pallet in Kanto. The district I live in is fairly small, but it is quite nice. I like the small town feel. My house isn't an elaborate mansion. It's a one-story house, but it totally has the luxury vibe going for it. My mom likes things pretty simple, so yeah. What was the other part... Oh Yeah! My dream, my dream is to become a Pokémon master!"

"What exactly is a Pokémon master?" asked Misty

"He doesn't really know himself," smirked the boy with green hair and eyes who was arguing with May a while ago.

"I'm Drew Hayden, but of course you all knew that. I'm 16 and am from LaRousse in Hoenn. I live in the most technological advanced district in LaRousse. Since my family is so rich and powerful my house is the most technologically advanced. I'm an ace coordinator, and my goal is to become apart of Hoenn's Noble Three."

"_Wow, could this guy get an cockier,_" May thought as she rolled her eyes.

She couldn't believe how obsessed this guy was with himself.

"I'm Black Onyx and am 16. I'm from Nimbasa in Unova. I'm a trainer and plan on becoming a subway boss in Unova. The current subway bosses are my uncles and are happy that I plan to continue in their footsteps, but I also have to become the CEO of my parents' company Moving Industries. They own 70% of the subways and trains in Unova and 30% of the world's. It is such a drag that I have all of this responsibility though. I wish I could just play basketball all day, or better yet, just do nothing. Ah, what a dream!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. How could a man- correction a boy- with so much opportunity be so lazy and unmotivated.

"I'm Gary Oak, the son of the famous Professor Oak," Gary smirked flirtatiously at all the girls in the room.

All the girls in the room rolled their eyes. Just because he was attractive, it didn't mean they instantly were head over heels in love with him.

"I'm 16 and am also from Pallet in Kanto like Ashy-boy here," Gary said ruffling Ash's hair.

"Pallet's a nice place, but in the district I'm pretty much the only celebrity there; so, I always have to keep the place interesting. I'm a trainer and plan on becoming a member of Kanto's Elite Four. I also plan on taking over for my Grandfather once he retires."

"I'm Paul Shinji. I'm 16. I'm from Veilstone in Sinnoh. Veilstone is Veilstone. There are a lot of rocks and casinos, but it does have cool meteorites and is pretty cool to stargaze at night."

"Ah, is Pauly becoming a softy," cooed Alexander.

"No, but if you keep saying things like that I will turn you to goo," Paul scowled at him. Then he took a breath, looked in the direction of the girls and said," I'm a trainer and plan on becoming a member of either Sinnoh's Elite Four or Battle Frontier."

Bella smirked at this. She thought he would say the same thing she told him at lunch.

"My name is Hugh Powers, and I am 16. I'm from Aspertia in Unova. I love the district I live in. It's not too small, but it's not too large. It's perfect for me. It even has it's own gym, even though it is only a secondary gym; so it's not apart of the Unova 8 **(A/N: There are two types of gyms in the Pokémon world, primary gyms and secondary gyms. Primary gyms are all the gyms in whatever region's 8. They are the top eight gyms in whichever region, and it is required that every trainer battle and defeat all eight of those gyms in order to qualify for the Pokémon conference/ league. In Unova, for example the members of the Unova 8 are Cilan, Chili, and Cress, Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, and Drayden. The secondary gyms are official Pokémon League gyms, but they are not the top eight of the region, and trainers don't have to battle them in order to qualify for Unova's Pokémon conference. The gym leaders of these gyms make between 70,000 to 100,000 poke dollars, and they are in no way apart of the government. They are not the governor of his/ her city-state, but he/ she is in charge of the police and or military force of the city-state. Examples of these type gym leaders in Unova are Cheren of Aspertia, Roxie of Virbank, and Marlon of Humilau). **I don't have a plan really," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

He was the only one of his friends who didn't have a plan of what he wanted to do. He didn't even have an idea. At least Ash had that.

"I'm Trip Shooti and am 16. I'm from Nacrene in Unova. My father is a world famous architect, and my mother is a world famous artist and photographer. Living in the Basic district, which is the main district, of Nacrene is really incredible because Nacrene is the pinnacle of art and history in all of Unova. I plan on becoming a member of Unova's Elite Four and a professional Pokémon photographer."

"_So that's why he was taking pictures of us,"_ thought Iris_, "but that still doesn't give him the right to do so without people's consent."_

"I'm Alexander Coffin, but my friends call me Alex. I'm 16, and am from Goldenrod in Johto. I'm a trainer and plan on becoming a professional Poke Ringer and the CEO of my parents of my parents' sports management company."

"I'm Jacob Brackien, **(pronounced Brack-in)**, and I'm 16. I'm from Sootopolis in Hoenn. I'm a trainer and plan on becoming the CEO of the battle clubs. We are currently becoming international and branching out to other regions. My uncles are Don George, and they never had any children; so, they picked me to be their heir."

"My name is Xavier Bravewood and I am 16 years old. I currently live in Lumiose in Kalos where I will continue to run Helio, my technology company."

The girls were impressed. These boys had big aspirations, but they have the money, the power, and the ambition to get there.

They knew these guys were special the moment they walked into the cafeteria, but never like this.

"Well," smirked Gary, "now it's your turn."

"Fine," said Bella, "Misty, go first."

"Why do I have to go first?!"

"Because you're the oldest. You are the only one born in January."

"Well, Maria or Rosie or Sparks could be older than me!"

"Nope," said Sparks, "sorry sweet cheeks. We were born in May and June."

"Ok, fine," Misty sighed defeated.

"I'm Misty Flower, I'm 15, and I'm from Cerulean in Kanto. I'm not going to tell you my dream so deal with it."

"I'm May Fireheart. I'm 15 and am from Petalburg in Hoenn. My dream is something. You just don't know what it is," she smiled laughing a little.

She knew where this was headed too. No one was going to tell them what there dreams or already realities are.

"I'm Lilly Krashien. I'm 15. Where I'm from… you don't need to know. My dreams… you don't need to know them either."

"I'm Bella Krashien-Dragon. I'm 15. Where I'm from… that's a secret. My dreams… that's a secret too," she winked at the boys who looked infuriated by the minute.

"I'm Dawn Done, and I'm 15. I'm from Twinleaf in Sinnoh. My dreams, well, you can only see them in the stars."

"I'm Serena Terranova, and I'm 15. I'm from Petalburg like my sister May. My dreams are revealed to you and yet not revealed to you."

"I'm Iris Drago. I'm 15, and I'm from the Village of Dragons in Unova. My dreams… that's for me to know, and you to not find out.

At this, the girls busted out laughing. They never expected this.

"What the heck?!" yelled Trip, "We give you all this information about us, and you barely give us any about you!"

"She never said you had to tell us anything," Iris stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, she implied it," scowled Trip.

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Misty was infuriated at the childish actions. She could understand from Iris but not from Trip.

"How about we continue this," said Rosie almost not being heard from all the noise.

"Ok, why don't you start Sparks," smiled Serena. If Sparks wasn't going to like her and her friends, then at least she could kill her with kindness.

"Fine," Sparks rolled her eyes, "I'm Sparks Evergreen. I'm 15. I'm from Ecruteak in Johto. And my dream is none of your business."

"My name is Maria W-Winters," she was almost not heard so the entire room became quiet which increased her nervousness.

"Uhmm… I-I'm sixteen and am from Celestic in Sinnoh. And… I'm not really confortable telling you my dream…" she looked down and blushed. She was never used to speaking to people in such large groups.

"Hi! My name is Rosie Dusk. I am from Aquacorde in Kalos. My dream is to own and run a Pokémon-human daycare. I got the idea from my grandmother who lives in the same district as I do. We live in the main district of Aquacorde so it is the closest to the river. My grandmother is planning to move to the Aqua Resort on Sophian Island in Oblivia. She says it reminds her of Aquacorde, but it doesn't get the cold winters."

"Did you just say she is going to move to Oblivia," asked Bella looking a little startled maybe if not frightened.

"Yeah! Do you know about Oblivia?" Rosie asked excitedly. She wanted to know everything about Oblivia since her grandmother was moving there. She wanted to be able to know her grandmother would have fun and be safe.

"Yeah… I know about Oblivia," Bella stated darkly, "I hear it's a nice place. Excuse me."

And with that, Bella went outside the door to the backyard.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I am going to try really hard to update more often. I am really excited about this story, and I hope you all are too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anyone of Pokemon's characters. I only own my own characters, everything about them, and this story.**

* * *

"Was it something I said?" Rosie said tilting her head to the side.

"No! It's nothing. She just uh… Um, I'll be right back," Iris quickly left through the door Bella went through.

**Outside**

"Hey, are you ok?" Iris closed the door and saw Bella leaning up against the wall.

Bella was looking forward, eyes glassed over with remembrance of the past. She wasn't crying, but she had an air of depression around her.

"Bella…" Iris shook her friend a little bit hoping that she was still there.

"Yay," Bella gasped looking at her friend.

Was she breathing? And if not why was she holding her breathe.

"Are you ok?" Iris was worried for her friend.

She didn't want a repeat of what happened two months ago. Iris shuddered at the thought.

"I-I… I don't know," Bella looked down, "I-I want to believe that I'm ok, but I don't think I am. Memories keep surfacing and old wounds are opening, and I don't think I can handle this. I want to visit them again. I want to see their faces. I've already made the appointment. I know I shouldn't because they are criminals, but I can't seem to lose my feelings I have for them even though they betrayed me. I love them too much. I don't know why, but I have never been able to hate anyone. I can't even seem to hate them, and the strange thing is, I don't want to. Is that a bad thing."

Bella's eyes were glassed over with tears threatening to fall. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to show weakness.

"No, in fact, it's a good thing," Iris smiled at her friend, "It's shows that you have a caring heart. You couldn't hurt anyone even if you wanted to."

Bella seized Iris in a huge. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to face reality, but she knew that she wanted to and that she must. She didn't want to live in a delusional world.

"Thank you Iris. I love you," Bella released the hug.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, and I love you too."

The two girls headed back inside.

**Inside**

"Are you ok?!" Misty, May, Lilly, Dawn, and Serena asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bella said giving the girls a reassuring smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but class starts in ten minutes and the walk back is five," Xavier said worriedly.

He knew he was sometimes too serious and some said he was a party pooper, but he really didn't want to be late to class.

"Oh my gosh!" said Misty, "We are going to be late! Thank you so much Xavier! Let's go everybody! Come on. Single file."

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone saluted Misty.

They all left the girls' dorm room and headed for the academy.

* * *

The group was finally at the academy with two minutes to spare.

"Attention everybody," said a voice from the intercom, "All students and faculty please report to the auditorium for a special assembly."

"I wonder what the assembly will be about," said May.

"It's nothing but the director welcoming us back for the new school year. It is so boring. We should just bail," said Black.

"No, we should go. He may have some really important things to say. I'm going, but you shouldn't come since you don't want to. It'll be your loss," Lilly sneered at Black.

She couldn't believe that someone would actually skip an important assembly. This is the first day at school, and he is already so lazy.

"Come on Black. It won't hurt. Besides these girls need to see what this year will have in store for them," Drew said.

He couldn't wait for the girls to see how hectic the workload would be, and he didn't believe that they would make it a month at this school. He couldn't wait to see them fail, and he wanted to be the first one to catch it on tape.

"Come on guys," said Serena, "Let's go in and find our seats."

Serena opened the door and looked at the auditorium. The auditorium is huge. It has three major groups of seats with each group cut off by a walkway. Since the girls and boys are sophomores this year, they will be seating in the far right group of seats.

The girls decided to take seats in the middle of the sophomore's section. From left to right the girls unconsciously sat from oldest to youngest respectively. The girls sat as the following: Misty, May, Lilly, Bella, Dawn, Serena, and Iris. Then Sparks, Rosie, and Marie sat beside on Iris's right side respectively. The guys sat in the row behind the girls. From left to right the grip sat as following: Ash, Drew, Black, Gary, Paul, Hugh, Trip, Alexander, Jacob, and then Xavier.

The auditorium then got quiet, and the director came up on stage.

"Good afternoon everyone. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Klaus Stevens, and I am the director of Diamond Academy of Platinum Pokémon Arts. This is a new school year, with a brand new freshman class, and a rising of the others. Every year I enjoy coming back to be in the lives of the students of this school. This school has left an outstanding mark on the world. For the students that leave here next year, your journey is not done, and nor are your studies. You will constantly be learning new things and applying what you learned from this school to the rest of your life.

"I am proud of the students of this school. Every single one of you works hard everyday to achieve your dreams. You are a body that comes together as one. I have never seen such hard working students in my life. Your dedication and love for Pokémon is clear and evident, and I am extremely proud of all of you. I know you will achieve your dreams.

"I want to remind you all to remember to renew all of you licenses if you have not already done so. It is going to be extremely important, and you won't be able to participate in any of the activities throughout the year if you don't do it."

There are many licenses in the Pokémon world. The Pokémon license allows you to be able to own Pokémon and participate in Pokémon battles and tournaments. It also allows you to be able to join a Battle Club as well. Every person who has a Pokémon has to have this license. Every person who has a Pokémon license has to have a pokedex. If he or she does not, he or she could go to jail for as many as two years. The pokedex is a very important component to a series of checks and balances in the Pokémon world.

Every single time you register for the league circuit or the Pokémon contest circuit or a Pokémon tournament or any Pokémon event, a pokedex is needed to register along with other licenses. The pokedex is a mobile encyclopedia of Pokémon that helps anyone on his or her Pokémon journey. The pokedex uploads every Pokémon you see or capture, every gym you win a badge from, every contest you enter, and anything regarding Pokémon you enter and puts all that information on an online database that any one with a pokedex can get on to. This online database shows every person who owns Pokémon, what Pokémon they have or seen, what contests or gym battles or tournaments they have been in and, how well they did. Anything and everything regarding Pokémon is recorded wirelessly and updated onto that person's profile.

The pokedex also helps you if you badges or ribbons became stolen. You can still give the Nurse Joy you pokedex, and you can still register for the Pokémon conference or the grand festival. If you do have your badges or ribbons and your pokedex, the pokedex makes sure you haven't stolen the badges or ribbons you have. It is all a series a checks and balances.

There are also other licenses that people with Pokémon could have. If you decide to challenge the gyms, then you need a Trainer's license. This license allows you to participate in primary and secondary gym battles and the Pokémon conference. If you decide to compete for ribbons, then you need a Coordinator's license. This license allows you to participate in Pokémon contests and the Grand Festival. A Breeder's license allows you to bread Pokémon. There are many more licenses out there, and all of them require you to pass a test and pay a fee of twenty pokédollars. If you are going to renew a license you must pay a fee of five pokédollars.

"Now, we have a special guest this time. So please welcome Officer Jenny of the Treehaven Police Department."

"Good afternoon," said Officer Jenny with the quieting applause, "I would like all of you to know that you need to stay hyper vigilant. After the events of Team Flare last year, I believe you kids need to be more careful. These evil organizations are not afraid to kidnap one of you and use your status and parents' money to hold ransom to get the money they need. Also, any students studying to be Pokémon researchers and watchers and faculty working in the research department please make sure you keep your work under high security. Last year, a student and teacher died in a gun down by two Team Flare grunts trying to gain some valuable research. Everyone please be safe and be careful. Thank you."

"Seniors, you may go," said Mr. Stevens.

"Wow, did that really happen last year?" asked Serena.

"Yeah it sure did. It was scary, but we survived," responded Hugh.

"But it was good press. I will say that," smirked Drew.

"Is that the only thing you care about…" mumbled May.

"Well it should be if you want to be a star like me and not a loser like you," Drew flicked his hair back given his signature smirk.

"Why you little…"

"Hey, let's play nice now May," smirked Iris, "we don't want you getting premature wrinkles now do we."

"I hate you."

"Ah, you know you love me," Iris winked at May.

She loved messing with her. It was the only time she felt ok to be herself.

"Juniors, you may leave."

A few moments later and the director called for the sophomores to leave.

"Hey, how about we give you girls a tour of the campus! That way you won't get lost" Ash smiled.

"How about we give you girls personal tours," smirked Gary.

As much as she felt uncomfortable with him, Bella couldn't help but admit that his idea was good. It would cause less fighting and confusion, and everybody could get along even if it would be just for a while.

"Ok, fine," said Bella, "Misty, you go with Ash. May go with Drew. Lilly go with Black. Dawn go with Paul. Serena go with Hugh. Sparks go with Alexander. Rosie go with Jacob. Maria go with Xavier. I'll go with Gary."

"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Sparks.

"I think I just did. Now go," said Bella.

She was not in the mood for any bullying or mean talking. All she wanted was some peace.

Everyone left in their pairs bracing for whatever experience might happen.

* * *

**Misty's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe he took me here. I knew he was hungry, but this is ridiculous. It's like he's eating for ten people!

The cafeteria is nice though. Even though I've already been her for lunch, it's quite nice to be able to take in my surroundings.

There is a classic lunch line that serves nice cafeteria food as if you are eating a home cooked meal. Then there are other restaurants. There is Chick-fil-a, a Starbucks, a Wendy's, and a Dairy Queen. Plenty of nice fast food places, though I probably won't be eating at any of them. I'm going to stick with salad, yum.

I wish I could eat those foods but if I did I-

"And then we defeated him! It was one of the best matches ever!"

Here we go again with Ash. All he ever talks about is food and battling. Doesn't he ever read or anything.

"That's great Ash," Misty strained a smile, "So, great. You must be a great battler. Have you ever heard of Robert DeGare. He is a great battler too."

"No, I've never heard of him. But have you heard about the new blizzard flavor! It's Mint Cheery! We should so get some I heard it taste like eating frozen cherries!"

See what I mean. He only thinks about food and never anything else. I really hoped he would have taken my hint and start talking about something else. And I can't believe he wanted me to get ice cream! I mean seriously! Doesn't he ever think?!

_Are you seriously eating that?! Wow, Misty, I didn't know you didn't want any friends. Have fun being a friendless loser._

I don't believe my eyes. I think I see Ash carrying **two** Mint Cheery blizzards. TWO! I will not be eating that, not in a million years.

"Hey Misty, I got you one too. I hope you like it."

Ash handed the blizzard to me and started eating his. I just stared at mine.

"Why aren't you eating it? Do you not like cherries or something? Because I can get you a different one?"

"No, Ash, I don't want another one nor will I be eating this one."

"Come on, just try it."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"If you just ate some of it I'm sure you'd like-"

"I said no! Bye Ash."

I left out of the cafeteria not looking back. I don't care if I hurt his feelings, and I don't care if I wasted his money. I was not going to eat that blizzard.

_That's a good girl, and maybe now you could have some friends._

* * *

**May's P.O.V.**

I wonder where this arrogant jerk is going to take me. I do not want to be with him. I can't believe Bella made me go with Drew! But she did take a bullet for all of us picking Gary like that. I was shocked. She normally would never put herself in situations like that with boys. I would rather go with Drew than with Gary I think. Just thinking about taking a tour with Gary gives me shivers.

SNAP SNAP

"Huh, what just happened?" I asked.

"Wakey wakey June. You don't want to miss this," Drew smirked his usually smirk.

I bet wherever he brought me it has to do with him.

"My name is MAY! M-A-Y!" I yelled.

Why can't he get my name right! It's just three letters! Three! He must be stupid with that big arrogant head of his.

"Whatever. We're here."

"Where are we?"

"We're at Diamond Academy's Hall of Fame where only the best of the best of showcased. Every quarter of the school year there is competition in every division of the school's Pokémon studies. Whoever wins his or her division gets his or her picture put on the wall in Diamond Academy's Hall of Fame."

As he was saying all of this I was just staring at everything. This building was beautiful. The ceilings were tall, the building was made of shining white marble, and there were colorful stain glass windows depicting several scenes of the many competitions Drew was telling me about. The entire building was a work of art all crafted to reveal the splendor and elegance of what Diamond Academy of Platinum Pokémon Arts is.

I know that all of the leagues have a Hall of Fame, but this one could rival theirs'.

One thing is for certain though, I know most of the people depicted here. I put my hand on the marble to the right of a very large photo of Drake Master of Dragon Types and a member of Hoenn's Elite Four. He looked so much younger and cuter too.

"I see you found your way to Master Drake," said Drew, "Almost everyone who appears on the walls here ends up becoming famous and powerful. Of course I'm on there from last year. I won all four competitions in the coordinating division."

And I thought Drew was actually starting to become less arrogant. I should have known better. He can only seem to talk about himself.

"But of course I will win them all this year as well with my superior skills," Drew said flicking the hair out of his eyes.

I snorted, "Please, what makes you think that. If you won, then coordinators here must not be that good because I am definitely going to win."

"Like that is going to happen," he smirked, "The only people who win are those that are _**perfect**_. A quality you don't seem to have."

Perfect.

I don't like that word. I don't like it all. It is causing a quivering in my heart and my whole body to shake like it's freezing.

Perfect.

Why can't that word just leave me alone? Why won't it go away?

_Oh, May, that was just perfect! You are perfection!_

Perfect.

I ball up my fist, and my face starts to scrunch up. I don't like that word. When will it leave me alone?

_That wasn't perfect enough May. Try again. Hopefully it will be better._

Perfect.

Why did he say that word why?!

_Oh, if it isn't perfect little May again. Why don't you find somebody else that's perfect just like you._

I turned around and left. I can't take it anymore.

Perfect.

_Perfection May! Perfection! That is what we are striving for! Go back and do it again, and this time make it perfect!_

I don't know whether he was challenging me or mocking me, but I am not going to find out.

"Where are you going May?"

Drew had to yell since I was so far away.

"The fun has just begun. You didn't even see my trophies yet."

Mocking, he was definitely mocking me.

* * *

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Where are we going Black," I asked confused as to why we weren't going towards any of the buildings."

"The park," he replied.

"The park…"

"Yes, the park. For a smart chic you sure are dumb."

"I am not dumb! And don't call me chic!"

"Hey, relax," Black put his arms up in surrender, "I just didn't think I would have had to repeat myself."

"But we're going to the park. Why aren't we going to any of the school's buildings?"

"Because they are boring. Here at the park we can at least chill. Since the school's campus has a park we won't be more than 10 minutes away from the dorms. That way you won't miss your curfew," Black snickered at his comment.

"Hey! I do not have a curfew, but I do prefer to be home by a reasonable hour."

"Figures."

"What do you mean 'figures'?"

"Well, you seem like the uptight kind of girl. Always on a tight schedule."

"Well not everyone has a bunch of free time to just loaf around."

I can't believe he just goes to park like that! Doesn't he ever have work or does he just not do it?

"What do you mean loaf around?" Black asked, "This is relaxing. You know, the thing people do in order to relieve stress."

"I know what the word means, and I know how to relax!"

"Oh my gosh! If you did you wouldn't still be talking!"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but I said nothing and looked away.

"Good, now just lay back on the grass and watch as the clouds go by."

Black lied back on his back on the grass and put his hands behind his head. I lied back on the grass as well. I looked up at the clouds and tried to take in the beautiful scenery. A soft wind blew rustling the grass and softly bending the flowers. Flying types were up in the sky. Their wings making light flapping sounds and their sweet cries reached our ears.

_Come on Lilly. Don't be like that. Don't be a coward._

But the grass became scratchy, irritating my skin. I tried to move my limbs to find a more comfortable position, but to no avail the grass kept bothering me.

_What a loser. She never does anything fun._

And the once gentle wind now blew fiercely blowing my hair in my face and leaving me shivering.

_Could you just for once do this with me and stop sitting on the sidelines. _

The flying Pokémon's flapping wings and their cries turned into a harsh cacophony which hurt my ears.

_I'm sorry, but if you don't come with me we can't be friends anymore._

I got up and left. I couldn't take it anymore. I need to work on my homework and train. Black will just have to goof off by himself. I am not going to deprave myself by not working. It is all work then play not the other way around.

"Figures," Black muttered pulling his baseball cap over his face to enjoy a nice nap.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I chose to go with Gary. I've only been here one day and I already know about his reputation. Well, I guess I'd rather be paired with him than let one of the other girls be paired with him. I don't trust him, and those smirks he keeps sending my way are freaking me out. But I do admit, the area he took me to is quite beautiful.

"Where are we going Gary?"

"Don't worry about that just follow me," he smirked looking in my direction again.

He was making me nervous, and not the romantic kind but the he's going to rape me kind.

We started to enter a place filled with tons of flowers. Color was everywhere. There wasn't one spot that wasn't bright and beautiful. There were ponds filled with exotic water Pokemon and streams that connected the ponds. There were marble and stone statues with intricate designs. The day even matched the scenery as well turning the scene into a masterpiece. It was like one of Picasso's paintings were alive and breathing.

"So, Bella, what do you think?"

"It's lovely. The school has a wonderful garden," I said giving Gary a soft smile.

I wanted to show that it was nice of him to take me here, but at the same time that I am not interested in him.

"Good because I don't bring just any girl here," Gary smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked bemused.

"It means that you're special," Gary said smirking again.

"Of course I'm special. Everyone is," I furrow my brows together.

I don't understand what he is talking about. I wish he would just make sense for once and be direct instead of using loose language.

"I know, I know. You know for someone so attractive you sure are dumb."

Gary started to slowly walk towards me gradually backing me up against a tree. He stared for a while while I just looked away. Suddenly he looked left and right as if looking for someone.

"Come on, there's something else I want you to see."

When he left me by the tree, I breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort. I can't let him get that close to me next time.

"Let's go, Bella."

"I'm coming."

We walked for a while, me keeping my distance from Gary and Gary looking back occasionally to make sure I was still following him.

"We're here," said Gary.

We stood in front of a large towering labyrinth. The edges moved in a zing zag form making it impossible to determine the outline's shape.

"You brought me to a maze?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice," Gary said leaning against the side of the maze smirking.

"It's scenic, quiet, and offers a lot of privacy for our little outing."

At that moment, I just ran. I ran until I wasn't surrounded by green anymore.

* * *

**Dawn P.O.V.**

I wonder where Paul is taking me. We seem to be heading down a road to a lone building, but I don't know what that building is.

"Paul, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to an indoor training facility. A couple of my friends and I train here quite often. I figured that since you and your friends came here to be better at what you do, you are going to need a place to train especially when the weather gets cold," Paul said not even once looking back at me.

Well, at least he seems nice. I'm glad I didn't get a mean partner to show me around.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Ok, so maybe not.

We finally got up to the building. It was a place where ancient met modern. The large metal walls of the colosseum reached high into the sky. The windows were crystal clear to the point where you could see the warriors training.

Before Paul could open the door I said, "Wait!"

Paul closed the door and turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do we need to wait for?"

"Just give me a minute, ok. I need to make sure I look presentable."

So I went inside my purse and pulled out my mirror. I made sure all of my fly aways were neatly placed, and I got out my favorite pink lip gloss and put an extra coat on my lips.

"Done, now we can go in," I smiled.

Paul just rolled his eyes and opened to door to pass through. How rude. He didn't even hold the door open for me.

As I came in the building, I noticed that the floor plan was very open. There were three levels. On the first level, the one Paul and I were on, contains training equipment. On the second level there are training grounds, and on the third level there is a health café.

As Paul was walking me through this building, I couldn't help but think that everyone was staring at me. I guess they are staring because a completely new person who has never been here before is coming into the training facility with my school uniform on.

"Paul, where is the women's locker room?"

"I don't know. I know the men's locker room is on the far left. So I guess it's safe to assume that the women's locker room is on the far left, but I'm really not sure."

I bolted for the other side of room. My eyes were scanning the room darting from side to side. My hands are clamming and my heart rate is rising. I wish that I could find that locker room.

_Gosh! You are so disgusting! No wonder you don't have any friends._

**Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep**

I was running from side to side pushing some people who were in my way.

_Ewh! You're hideous! You will never get a boyfriend looking like that._

I stopped looking for the locker room and instead changed my objective to looking for a mirror.

_You are going to die friendless and spouseless because you are so ugly. _

I spotted a mirror to the far corner of the room, and I ran like my life depended on it.

_I bet children run away when they see your face._

I looked at myself in the mirror trying to find all the flaws so I could fix them. My heart rate was finally going down.

"What is wrong with you?!" Paul yelled at me.

His face was scrunched up and red. His fists were balled and steam was coming out of his ears.

"I have had it with you. You are so vain and idiotic. You went through all this trouble just to find a mirror?! You are so troublesome."

He walked away. He just walked away. Nobody, especially not a boy, has every called me vain. I am not vain. I just care about how I look, and I want to be presentable.

I quickly left the building holding back my tears from what that monster said to me.

_You will never be beautiful. You will always be ugly, now, forever, and always._

* * *

**Serena's P.O.V.**

"Hugh, where are we going?" I asked.

"No where in particular. Why?" he responded.

"Because I need to text the girls my location."

"Why do they need to know where you're going? It's not like your mommy's checking in on you. Have a little fun. Enjoy the obliviousness."

_Cheer up Serena. You're a big girl now. You don't need me anymore._

No, I don't need to check up with my _**mommy**_ anymore, but I still wanted my friends to know where I am just in case something happens.

"I just want to make sure they know where I am. Anyway, about how much time are we going to be out?"

"I don't know, a few hours. I was thinking about getting ice cream," Hugh smiled back at me.

"A few hours? That could be an infinite amount of time!"

I was starting to worry. There were so many things that needed to be done, and I wasn't at my dorm to do them. I am not that kind of person to throw away responsibility like that. I have duties that I need to fulfill.

"Chillax, we're just going to have a little fun."

"Just a little fun? I don't have time for that. I have homework to finish. I need to train my Pokémon. I need to iron and set out my clothes for tomorrow. I need to cook diner tonight for the girls since it is my turn."

"Wow, you know you don't have to do all of those things today. You could just put off some of those things for tomorrow."

"I can't just drop all of my responsibilities like that! Can you? Don't you have homework to do? I know you do. You need to it as soon as you get home. Then you need to eat a nutritious meal to give your body the essentials that it needs. I can't believe you even thought of eating ice cream! You are completely spoiling your dinner-"

"Sheesh. Stop acting like my mother. I know what is best for me."

Hugh rolled his eyes and walked away.

_Sweetie, you have got to stop hovering over people. No one needs a mother._

I thought I was helping him. I didn't mean to insult him in anyway. Great, another friend has been lost again. I wish I could stop being this way. I wish I was better. I wish-

_Honey, wishing is a lot like fishing. You have to be extremely patient to even get what you want, and sometimes you don't get anything at all. _

At that, I just left. I was embarrassed enough. I didn't need him to humiliate me anymore.

"Serena, where are you going?" questioned Hugh.

I guess he thought I was still going with him even after what happened, but I wasn't going to turn back. I already caused him enough embarrassment.

"Serena! SERENA!"

* * *

**Iris's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I agreed to do this. This is ridiculous. I have to spend the rest of the day with this photo maniac! I mean seriously, does he do anything besides taking pictures?!

"Trip, where are we going?" I said.

I sounded exasperated, and I truly am. I don't want to be here, and I especially don't want to be here with him.

"We're going to the park," Trip responded, "It is the perfect place for taking pictures. Plus I wanted to get all the swanna by the river. They just look so elegant. It's like they are-"

"I get it Trip," I said rolling my eyes, "You love taking pictures. Now can we just go."

We walked for a while until we reached a beautiful park. It could have passed as a botanical garden if you asked me though. There were flowers everywhere, and Pokémon flocked near and far. There were people here, but not too many giving this place a calm and easygoing atmosphere compared to the chaotic and hectic one outside of this place.

"It's really nice out here. It's so peaceful. It's as if the heavens deemed this place a worthy sanctuary," I smiled at my statement.

I couldn't help it. The winds seemed to dance on my skin giving my warmth on this slightly cooler day. I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time. It's as if the first gift of time has been given to me.

This park seemed pretty big. I wonder-

"Hey," I suddenly said, "Does this place have a playground?"

My eyes dazzled at the thought of a playground being here. I hope there is one. I just want to play all day long letting nature guide my movements.

"Yeah, there should be since this school has a daycare on sight for the workers. Why do you ask?"

Trip looked at me skeptically. He was utterly baffled of why I, a girl of 15 years, wanted to go to the playground.

I wonder if I could get the rest of the girls to come here and play with me. It would be the most exciting thing ever! Oh wait, I have to spend the rest of the day with Trip. I don't want to spend the day with Trip anymore. I want to play.

We were already at the lake that Trip wanted to go to, and I was already antsy. I didn't want to be here. I was too excited about the prospect of finding a playground. I want to play, and I want to play now!

"Trip, how much longer are we going to be here?" I asked.

I was bored, and I didn't want to be here.

"We just got here. Just wait until I am finished then we can leave."

Trip got out his camera and started taking pictures. I waited about ten minutes. Then I spoke again.

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are you even close to being done?"

"No, Iris! I am not done. It will take me longer than ten minutes if I want to take incredible pictures of these swanna. Just wait some more."

That is it! I have had enough!

"No, I want to leave now, now, NOW! I don't want to wait for you to talk pictures of these swanna. I want to leave now! I want to find my friends and find that playground, and I am going to play for the rest of the day. You can't make me stay here!"

I crossed my arms and pouted my lips. I was not going to give in. Trip just looked at me astonished at what I just said to him. Then it hit me. I just threw a tantrum at him. My eyes widened, and I gasped.

"I am so sorry."

Then I just ran. I ran until I could no longer see him in sight. I ran until the peace disappeared and the chaos consumed me.

* * *

**Sparks's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Sparks, how's it going?" Alexander asked nervously.

"No, no, no, you don't get to do that. You don't get to pretend we are the best of friends because we're not. I'm leaving, and don't follow me."

I turned around a walked away. I can't believe Barbie made me go with this loser. I will definitely get her back for this.

"Come on Sparks, wait up," Alexander jogged up beside me, "Look, I know we had a rough start, but I am willing to make things up to you."

"Alexander, get away from me before I beat you into a pulp," I seethed at him.

I was enraged. I was angry. I hated him being here, and I hate that just the sight of him still made me fill pain.

"I'm sorry Sparks but I'm not leaving. I sorry for what happened, but you need to let me explain-"

"Explain what exactly?! You are not my friend, and you will never be. I hate you Alexander, and I wished you would leave me alone."

Friends aren't suppose to be like that. Friends are suppose to be kind, loyal, and there when you need them. He is no friend of mine.

"Sparks, please-"

"Just leave me alone before I decided to really hurt you."

At that I just walked away. I walked away from the greatest mistake I ever made, trusting him.

* * *

**Rosie's P.O.V.**

"So Jacob, How's it going? Have you had any good battles lately" I asked Jacob excitedly.

He is known around the school for having some the most incredible battles.

"Yeah," he responded shortly.

He never really responded to me very well, but maybe he's just a man of few words.

"Well, were they exciting. I know you only battle your hardest when the battles are exciting," I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Ok… So, where are we going? You are suppose to show me around the school even though we have been going here for a year and already know all the buildings."

"I'm going somewhere. You're going wherever."

"I know! I could come with to wherever somewhere is. It will totally be a lot of fun!"

"No, I'm going somewhere by myself, alone."

Well that ended well…

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

"Hey Xavier, how are you?"

I hope he is doing well with all the pressure of school and his business at the moment.

"I'm fine Maria. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Xavier asked cordially.

"I'm fine myself. I just hope there won't be as much drama from L.C. and her gang like there was last year."

Last year is not something I want to repeat again. I know with the possibility of making new friends with people who are now wanted enemies of Lady Coco, there is a high chance of drama this year.

"I know what you mean."

Xavier looked at me understandingly. I just blushed and looked away from him. He was so sweet and kind.

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe you could come with me to go get my Pokémon license renewed," I looked back at him hopefully.

"Actually Maria, I can't sorry. I need to go work in my lab. I just built a new prototype, and I want to try it out. I'll see you later."

With that, Xavier just walked away headed toward his lab. I wish he at least stayed for a little while longer though.

"Ok, bye…" I said waving him off.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading my story! I hope you review this story. I really would appreciate it.**


End file.
